


All for You

by Mottlemoth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Ficlet, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/pseuds/Mottlemoth
Summary: Mycroft has had a very difficult week. When it comes to feeling better, there's only one thing he really needs.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138





	All for You

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was previously housed in my ficlet collection. Now it lives here in a work of its own. <3 It is dedicated to the lovely Savvy, who was daring enough to respond 'surprise me' when I asked her for a prompt. This could only have ended one way.
> 
> (As usual, I don't allow translations. Give me a yell if you find this ficlet posted anywhere outside of AO3.)

_ [18:10] How are you? MH. _

_ [18:13] fine thanks... good week? x _

_ [18:17] Could be improved. MH. _

_ [18:18] yeah? can I help? x _

_ [18:20] This evening? MH. _

_ [18:23] just say the word x _

_ [18:24] Car on its way for you. Room 312. MH. _

_ [18:25] anything in particular on your mind? x _

_ [18:29] Surprise me. MH. _

***

The lights are dimmed when Mycroft arrives. As he lets himself into the suite, a familiar, dizzy anticipation pulses low in his stomach. These last few weeks have been an awakening for him. Perhaps other people explore and indulge these very intimate inclinations in their twenties. He's not sorry to have delayed them until now.

He finds the man he once knew as Inspector Lestrade laid out across the bed, illuminated by candlelight. Gregory has already dispensed with every stitch of clothing. He's already hard, and already sporting handcuffs around one wrist, the other waiting calmly on the pillow to be locked into place on the headboard.

He surveys Mycroft, dark-eyed and fond, as Mycroft approaches the foot of the bed.

His toes fan.

"Use me," he murmurs. Mycroft's very soul seems to ignite. "Whatever you want, posh. All for you."

Mycroft takes a moment to reconnect the pathways in his brain responsible for speech.

"This...  _ arrangement _ of ours was supposed to be mutual." He swallows, watching Greg. "Favours for favours. What are you to receive in return?"

Greg smiles, slow. His hips stir against the bed.

"The knowledge," he says, "that when Mycroft Holmes needs to stop thinking, it's my cock and my company he wants."

Mycroft inhales. He can hardly deny it, standing here, aching at the very sight.

"I'd like you to stay until morning," he says.

Greg pulls at his lower lip. "Alright, darlin'. I will. Now come get what you need."


End file.
